


Always and Forever.

by JJWolfe



Series: Unconditional Love [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smutt, Thea Queen - Freeform, both boys are navy seals, m/m - Freeform, moira queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Oliver is shipping out and is waiting for Steve, who is in some hell hole to call back. Being insecure about Steve loving him he has a talk with his mom.





	Always and Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Oliver is still a Navy Seal. As i said before this series is not in any chronological order. I write in this series when an idea pops up in my head.
> 
> thanks for the kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver paced up and down the living room in his parents house, once in a while glancing towards his laptop. Every time it dinged he looked up, but growled when he saw that it was again just another email.

His mother walked in the room and smiled, she moved over to the couch and sat down. “Oliver?” when he didn’t react she called out a little louder. “Oliver!?” He looked up and she patted the cushion next to her. “Come, sit down.”

“Mom, I can’t…”

“Please?” 

With a sigh he sat down next to her.

“He is going to call,” she assured him.

“What if he doesn’t?”

“Oh, sweetheart. You know that Steve will do anything in his power to get in contact with you.”

“Maybe he thinks that it isn’t important. He doesn’t know that I’m shipping out.” This morning he got his orders, he had to be at the airport in six hours.

“What in the world makes you think that you aren’t important to him?”

“Mom, we’ve only been together for six months. Out of those six months we only have seen each other for four.”

“Oliver, you are the most important person in his life and I’m sure the feeling is mutual.” 

“Yes.” There was so much emotion in that single word, it made Moira blinking away tears. 

‘Then why do you doubt his love for you?”

Before Oliver could answer, the familiar sound of the skype video conference filled the room. He jumped up and walked over to his father’s desk. Sitting down, he opened the video link. Tears filled his eyes when he saw Steve. “Hi,” he choked out.

“Hi babe, everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m… I just wanted…”

“Oliver?” Steve got really worried.

“I’m, uhm… I’m shipping out.”

Moira stood and silently left the room. When she closed the door, Thea was moving towards her. “He skyped?” she asked her mother. 

“Yes,” Moira smiled.

“Finally.” When her mother frowned at her she smirked. “What? His pacing made me go stir crazy.”

“Thea, you just wait until you have someone you love with all your heart. Then you will understand.”

She wrapped her arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “Let’s give them some privacy,” she whispered, leading Thea away from the door.

“When do you have to go?” Steve asked Oliver.

“I have to be at the airport in six hours.”

Steve sighed. “Damn! I’m leaving this hell hole not earlier then two days.”

“So we will be missing each other, again.” Oliver sighed. He looked down, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Hey.” When Oliver didn’t react, Steve sighed. “I love you.”

Oliver looked up. “I love you too.”

“We will get through this; just like we have been through anything else. Together.” 

“Yeah!” Oliver nodded.

Steve checked his watch. “Sorry babe, I’ve got to go.”

“Okay,” Oliver sighed.

“Be well, keep your head on a swivel,” Steve whispered.

“Be well, keep your head on a swivel,” Oliver responded. It was their mantra every time one of them was shipping out.

-~-

“What do you want?” Steve asked moving his tongue over Oliver’s broad chest.

“Fuck me.”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Steve commanded him.

Oliver turned around and complied. Steve saw the healed bullet wound on his back and remembered how close he had come to losing him. He gently moved his fingers over it.

Oliver hissed, it was still a little sensitive. 

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” 

“No, you didn’t. Now get a move on.”

Steve grabbed the lube from the nightstand and put some on his fingers. He inserted one finger inside of Oliver and moved up and down, slowly.

Oliver growled. “Come on man.”

He inserted a second finger and stretched his lover, pushing harder. When he was satisfied that Oliver was ready, he lubed his already hard cock and buried himself inside of him, slowly. He pushed in and out, setting a steady pace, knowing that it would drive Oliver crazy. 

“Faster!” Oliver grunted. 

Complying, Steve started to move harder and faster, grabbing Oliver’s hips. “Oh, fuck,” he cursed.

Oliver panted, “Damn, I missed this.”

“I’m almost there,” Steve stated breathless. With Oliver’s name on his lips he came and dropped his head on his lover’s back, panting heavily. He slowly pulled out of him, making sure he was okay.

Oliver turned around and laid down on his back. “I’m okay.”

Steve moved until he was on top of Oliver and leaned forward, taking his mouth in a bruising kiss. Oliver answered it, tongues tangling. 

Steve broke it off and smiled at him. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” 

Steve turned on his back, dragging Oliver with him. “I love you.”

Oliver snuggled against his side and sighed. “I love you too.” He yawned and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“Sleep.” Steve whispered,moving his hand through Oliver’s hair.

“Mmhmm,” Oliver mumbled.

Steve listened to him breathing, tears welling up in his eyes. He had almost lost him,for good. He didn’t know what he would have done, if Oliver had died. He would have ended his life, probably. He couldn’t imagine a life without Oliver in it. Moira had told him what Oliver had said the day he shipped out. He looked at Oliver’s face, so peaceful. “I love you, always and forever,” he whispered.


End file.
